


Friend Request Pending

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: This is a continuation of last year's story Summer Romance





	Friend Request Pending

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow as he opened the e-mail and read: You have a friend request pending.

He hasn’t had any new friend request in years-he assumed it was mistaken identity but curiosity won and he clicked the link.

TSTARK sent a friend request.

Bruce looked at the name in shock. It couldn’t be the same man could it? Flashes of that summer he spent with Bucky coming to his mind. Tony’s smile and carefree attitude was that Bruce had needed then. If it hadn’t been for Tony-Bruce wouldn’t have had the confidence to go off on his own. Like most young love they went their separate ways for college and lost touch. They had numerous chances to see each other since then. With all the milestones that one gets invited to throughout the years-new house-new jobs-Buck’s deployment and return ; but they had always missed one another. But Bucky and Steve had given cliff notes of the other through the years. He knew Tony had taken over the family business and had kept it thriving. Tony knew about his jobs and numerous degrees.

Bruce sighed then smiled “what the hell” he mumbled as he clicked the accept button.

If it wasn’t his Tony-he could just delete him. Wait HIS TONY? He hasn’t been his Tony for 17 years! Suddenly a chime interrupted his thoughts indicating he had a message.

TSTARK: Bruce please tell me this is you?

Bruce smiled as he started to type.

BB: Hello Tony

That was as good of a start as any.


End file.
